Juice=Juice
Juice=Juice is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project, formed with five members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and one member of GREEN FIELDS. The group formed on February 3, 2013. In Japan, the proper pronunciation of the group's name is "Juusu Juusu" (ジュースジュース). They are starting off as an indies group, aiming for a major debut. Members *Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加; Peach) *Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子; Apple) *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希; Lemon) *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜; Orange) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林; Grape) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり; Melon) History 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, Juice=Juice was announced as a new unit, consisting of Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari, each member represents a fruit. The unit was unnamed until February 25, when the name and member colors were revealed. Not long after being announced, it was announced that Miyamoto Karin would be graduating from PINK!SS, to focus on the group. On March 2, Juice=Juice made their debut as a group at the Hinamatsuri festival, where they also announced and performed their first indies single titled Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakeshimenakya ne. From March 16, to May 21, They will be the opening act for some of the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concerts. On March 30, they left a message for the opening of the new Hello! Project shop in Akihabara. On March 31, it was announced at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert that they will be releasing their second indies single titled "Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru" on May 5. It was also announced that they will be having an FC event the same day. The official Juice=Juice YouTube channel was opened to the public and the music video to Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne was uploaded. On April 20, they will be the opening act at °C-ute’s ~Treasure Box~ concert. Discography Singles Indies Singles *2013.04.03 Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *2013.05.05 Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru Trivia *They are not yet official members, girls may be added, swapped or removed. *All members had previously failed an audition. *Tsunku shortens their name as "Ju=Ju" *According to Tsunku, this is the first of several units that will be formed in 2013 and 2014. *Miyamoto Karin and Otsuka Aina cried when they found out they would be debuting. *Miyazaki Yuka is the only member who wasn't from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, she is also the oldest member. *Kanazawa Tomoko was in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei for less than three months before being placed in a group. *Tsunku said Juice=Juice's concept should be cool and sexy. He named it with the hope that it would be a unit that was fresh and full of personality forever. Still, the fact that it is not bright and cheerful childish, It is a good stretch while mature, to COOL, and can produce a sense of youth sizzle. *There is no official leader so far. External Links *Hello! Project Official Website *Official Announcement from Hello! Project *Official Youtube Channel Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:2013 Units Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Hello! Project Category:Groups Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Tsunku Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Youngest Juice=Juice Member Category:Oldest Juice=Juice Members